When using conventional plastic trash or garbage bags for bagging various materials such as trash, garbage, leaves, grass clippings, etc., the most common problem which one normally encounters involves trying to support the bag with the top in an open position so that the material can be inserted into the bag easily. If the bag is set on the ground for support the top does not remain open enough to allow very much material to be placed in the bag at a time. Also, if the top of the bag is not supported in some manners it will collapse and allow material to fall out of the bag again.
The placement or insertion of material into a trash bag is difficult and inefficient because of the limited size of the bag opening. Also, once the bag is filled, the plastic bag can tear or split relatively easily when it is transported.
Placing a plastic trash bag in a standard metal or plastic trash can before filling the bag does not cure the problems of supporting the bag. Once the bag is filled there is still the problem of removing the filled bag without tearing it. This problem is enhanced when the weight of the material which has been placed in the bag exceeds the capacity of the bag. As a result, the bag can quickly tear or split when an attempt is made to remove the bag from the trash can.
Various types of stands and carts have been developed by others to support a bag while it is being filled. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,034; 725,721; 296,135; 156,506; 247,220; and 2,455,729. However, some of such devices were not intended for use with conventional plastic trash bags. Other of such devices are not suitable or effective for use with plastic trash or garbage bags. For example, some of such devices do not have sufficient integrity to withstand repeated use. Other devices do not adequately support a trash bag in proper open position as it is being filled.
None of the commercially-available devices utilize a chute to ease of access to the bag opening for placement or deposit of the waste material. Also, none of the prior devices provide a means for covering a partially filled bag. Furthermore, none of the prior devices provides for ease of removal and replacement of the plastic bag in a one-step operation.
There has not heretofore been provided a portable utility stand having the features and advantages exhibited by the utility stand of the present invention.